tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Episodio 063 (TMNT 2012)
The Pig and The Rhino es el sexagésimo tercer episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 y el onceavo episodio de la tercera temporada. Sinopsis Donatello termina un nuevo lote de retro-mutágeno, con la esperanza de salvar a Karai, pero las Tortugas se encuentran siendo cazados por los nuevos secuaces vengativos de Shredder: ¡Bebop y Rocksteady! Argumento Steranko y Anton Zeck se levantan y son reclutados por Shredder para traerle a Karai de nuevo, pero si le fallan… Hacen Crognard el Bárbaro mientras Leonardo busca tres lugares Cometa en Nueva York: Donnie y April van hasta el edificio Cometa, Casey y Raph van al cine Cometa y Leonardo y Mikey van a Comet Island. Donnie hace que cada equipo lleve una pistola retromutagénica. Donnie y April van por un callejón, pero son atacados por Zeck y sus ataques de rayos invisibles, pero April le pega. Zeck contra Donnie y April les gana difícilmente. Y ve en el móvil de Donnie que Leonardo y Mikey se fueron a Comet Island. Casey y Raphael están en el cine cuando son atacados y derrotados por Steranko. Zeck y Steranko quedaron en Comet Island. Leonardo y Mikey van por la Casa de los Espejos, pero el reflejo hace que no se sepa dónde está Karai. Steranko lleva a Raph y a Casey y Zeck lleva en su furgoneta a April y a Donnie y los meten a todos ahí. Mikey los distrae llamándoles Bebop y Rocksteady, pero continúan luchando. Rocksteady y Bebop pierden y Karai acaba con las Tortugas. Leonardo le dispara a Karai, pero no pasa nada porqué Karai es especial (ella fue fusionada, no tuvo ADN como Bebop o Rocksteady). Karai les envió para decirles adiós y se va de nuevo por el agua, sin ser detenida por Leonardo. Karai se pierde para siempre. Karai está en la ciudad y caza a una rata, pero una celda le cae y es llevada a Shredder, quién contrata a Bebop y a Rocksteady como siervos. Curiosidades *Crognard levanta su espada gritando "¡Por los poderes de Lognard, tengo la energía!" en el episodio que ven en televisión, como un homenaje a la famosa frase "¡Por el poder de Grayskull, ya tengo el poder!" de He-Man,YouTube - By The Power of Grayskull incluso los movimientos de Crognard se basaron en los de He-Man. *Shredder lucha contra Bebop y Rocksteady para que lo respeten, de la misma manera que su homologo cinematográfico dijo que le haría a Tokka y Rahzar en la película de 1991. *Cuando amenaza a Leo y Mikey con el arma retro-mutágeno, Bebop dice "It's time for the Next Mutation" ("Es hora de la próxima mutación"). Una referencia clara a la serie de imagen real homónima. *Cuando provoca a Leo y Mikey para que se revelen a si mismos en Coney Island, Bebop dice "Turtles come out and play!" ("¡Tortugas salgan y jueguen!"). Esta es una referencia a una icónica escena de la película de culto The Warriors (1979).YouTube - Warriors, Come Out to Play - The Warriors (7/8) Movie CLIP (1979) HD *Rocksteady pisa una de las muestras retro mutagénicas de Donnie, pero no se ve afectado por esta. *Una imagen del Super-Robot de la serie Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (también producida por Ciro Nieli) puede verse brevemente en el fondo del parque de atracciones. Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Referencias de:The Pig and the Rhino en:The Pig and The Rhino pl:Wieprz i Nosorożec Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (2012) Categoría:Episodios